the_robinson_expeditionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kaeghan-is-a-Tribute
also known as Kaeghan & Chandni are a team competing in The Amazing Race 1. Profile Kaeghan *'Age:' 14 *'Current Residence:' My Home *'Connection to your teammate:' Best Friends *'Current occupation:' Student, Model, Owner *'Describe what you do:' I do tests and model and own things *'Three words to describe you:' Testy, Modely and Owny *'Favorite hobbies:' Testing things, modeling things, and owning things *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of?' Doing tests, Modeling Clothes, and Owning stuff *'What famous person reminds you of yourself?' Testa Reeves, Roary Modela and Owna Frelka *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate?' Tester Reeves *'What scares you most about traveling?' The tests on the road, the freaky models and owning the road *'What excites you most about traveling?' Testing my gps, modeling jumpsuits, owning my car *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' tests, modeling, owning *'Pet peeve about your teammate:' she tests me, models my clothes and owns me. *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why?' Testylvania *'What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning one million bucks)?' Testing myself, modeling my clothes, and owning the win Chandni *'Age:' 14 *'Current Residence:' New Jersey, USA *'Connection to your teammate: '''Best friends <3 *'Current occupation:Student *'''Describe what you do: *'Three words to describe you: ' Nothing worth it *'Favorite hobbies:'Bowling, writing, etc. *'What is the accomplishment you are most proud of? ' Nothing yet *'What famous person reminds you of yourself? ' Troye Sivan *'What famous person reminds you of your teammate? ' Jennifer Lawrence *'What scares you most about traveling? ' Nothing *'What excites you most about traveling? ' Exploring *'Biggest challenge you and your teammate will face on The Race together:' The roadblocks *'Pet peeve about your teammate: ' Too amazing *'What country and place would you most like to visit and why? ' India, because I know the most *'What do you hope to accomplish by running The Race (other than winning one million bucks)?' Making friends around the worlddd (: Season 1 *Leg 1: 8th ** Chandni ** Get Trivial ** Arrived 8th. *Leg 2: 5th ** Chandni ** Find The Man → Find The Boat ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 3: 9th ** Tomb Writing ** - ** Chandni ** Arrived 9th. *Leg 4: 5th ** Chandni ** Come And Stay → Eat Away ** Arrived 5th. *Leg 5: 6th ** Chandni ** Chronological ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 6: 2nd ** Chandni ** Man To Year ** Arrived 2nd. *Leg 7: 7th ** Kaeghan *** Took a penalty of 1 hour and 30 minutes. ** Beautiful Fountain ** Arrived 7th. Non-Elimination Leg. *Leg 8: 6th ** Kaeghan ** Finished Speedbump. ** Hotel Facility ** - ** Arrived 6th. *Leg 9: 1st ** Won the Fast Forward. ** - ** - ** Arrived 1st. *Leg 10: 5th ** Kaeghan *** Took a penalty of 1 hour and 30 minutes. ** Write It Down ** Arrived 5th. 8th Team Eliminated Trivia Records Season 1 *Most penalties taken; 2. *Highest placing team to never name an episode; 5th. *Youngest team to win a Leg; 14. The Amazing Race *First team to win a Leg and later be eliminated. *First team to win a Fast Forward. *First team to go from first to last. *Most penalties taken; 2. Tied with Dakota & Glenn. *Youngest team to win a Leg; 14. Category:Teams Category:The Amazing Race 1 Category:The Amazing Race 1 Teams Category:5th (TAR) Category:Leg Winners Category:Female/Male Teams Category:Fast Forward Winners Category:Non-Elimination Leg Survivors Category:American Teams Category:Penalty Sufferers